1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for toes and more particularly to a new and improved device for appropriately cleaning and/or massaging the spaces between toes.
2. Description Of Prior Art
A search for prior art patents relating to toe treating devices resulted in the following patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,531,814 discloses a toe cleaning device which comprises a rod having an upper end and a lower end. The upper end forming a handle capable of being grasped by a hand of a user and the length of the rod being such that the lower end thereof reaches the toes of the user when the user grasps the handle and without requiring the user to bend substantially and a substantially bell-shaped or conical toe cleaning member mounted on the lower end of the rod. The toe cleaning member having a wide end and a narrow end, and a toe cleaning surface tapering from one end to the other. One half of the toe cleaning surface being constituted by bristles forming a brush and the other half of the toe cleaning surface being constituted by a sponge, each half extending from one end to the other and the toe cleaning member being of a size to fit between adjacent toes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,039,093 discloses a toe exercise device which includes an elongated flexible body having an opening at one end designed to fit over one's leg above the knee. The device includes, at another end, a plurality of attachment devices, one for each of the toes of the user. The attachment devices are made of a woven material designed to contract radially as they are stretched longitudinally so that their connection over the respective toes is maintained as the device is stretched. The device is designed to be used to exercise one's toes.
The foregoing patents as well as the following U.S. Patents are believed to exemplify the present state of the art with respect to the search for toe cleaning devices:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,066,443 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,251,767 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,296,644
While such prior art devices provide improvements in the areas intended, there still exists a great need for a device for treating between toes which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art devices and provides a device which provides a flossing type motion to appropriately clean and/or massage the spacing between toes.
Accordingly a principle desirable object of the present invention is to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
Another principle desirable object of the present invention is to provide a device to appropriately clean and/or massage the spacing between toes.
Another desirable object of the present invention is to provide a toe cleaning device which provides a compact, convenient and safe means for effective cleaning between the toes as well as providing a soothing massage to the area between the toes.
A still further desirable object of the present invention is to provide a device for cleaning between toes which can be easily operated and without harm.
A still further desirable object of the present invention is to achieve the above desirable objects with an essentially simple structure lending itself to inexpensive mass production.
These and other desirable objects of the present invention will in part appear hereinafter and will in part become apparent after consideration of the specification with reference to the drawings and the claims.